1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a method and an apparatus for synchronizing multiple devices with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-speed communication networks have propagated and broadcasting technologies have gradually amalgamated with communication technologies. For this reason, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) that enables a user to selectively receive contents has been emerging as the biggest issue in the broadcasting industry.
In a related art, if a user requests information, such as detailed information or additional information, related to a broadcast program provided through a TV while watching the TV, the requested information can be provided together with the broadcasting contents through the TV or a display device connected to the TV.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0059475 describes an apparatus and a method for providing a contents user with additional contents through a multimedia driving device or a separate device connected thereto by synchronizing main contents provided from a contents providing apparatus, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0081537 describes an apparatus and a method for providing a user with a two-way service and an additional service corresponding to contents played by a first device through a second device and for controlling a playing operation by synchronizing the second device with a contents playing operation of the first device and providing a control signal to the first device in response to a user's operation.
Further, recent advances in technology make it possible to produce various kinds of devices and a single user can use multiple devices. In particular, recent advances in wire/wireless network communication technology make it possible to have wire communication or wireless communication among multiple devices. Therefore, a user can be provided easily with various kinds of information by using various devices through wire communication or wireless communication.
As described above, since a single user can use multiple devices, there is an increasing demand for a service of providing contents by connecting multiple devices.